I can't stop my love for you♥
I can't stop my love for you♥: performed by Rina Aiuchi, from episode 271 until episode 305. Lyrics English I can't stop my love for you We spoke toward the future Like we had a place we could go together Oh baby I can't stop my love for you I'll become your everything I believe in your promise To never let go of my hand as we walk Before our eyes, the mystery of this incomplete map Has spread and expanded But it moved my heart so much... However you arrange your words, These thoughts can never be told enough This love is whispering the meaning of affection I can't stop my love for you Because the speed at which we both will walk Is surely not the same... If it happens am beside you and you drop my hand So we don't lose one another, come back and get me, okay? I won't say lies like "I hate you" but For "I love you" that's never a lie isn't it? If I can't see you, if I can't be with you Don't you dare start getting lenient with your thoughts... Because this heart belongs to you and only you I can`t stop my love for you So our love won't be torn apart, the two of us Will have to hold onto it as one And on those nights When uncertainty visits you Take our love in your arms And embrace it tightly Of all of these irreplaceable things That you have given to me here The most precious thing you have given Is you yourself I can't stop my love for you We spoke toward the future Like we had a place we could go together Oh baby I can't stop my love for you I'll become your everything I believe in your promise To never let go of my hand as we walk Rōmaji I can't stop my love for you Futari katatta mirai ni Kimi to no ibasho ga aru you ni Oh baby I can:t stop my love for you Kimi no subete ni natte ne tsunaida te shinjite Aruite yuku to chikau yo Futari no me no mae nazo mekihirogatta Mikansei na chizu Demo totemo totemo kokoro ugoita... Donna kotoba narabete mitemo Katarikirenai omoi Kono ai ga sasayaku yo itoshi sa no imi wo I can't stop my love for you Futari ayumu SUPIIDO wa Kitto onaji hazu ja nai kara ne Moshimo kimi no tonari kono te ga hanareta toki wa Miushiwanai you ni kitto mukae ni kite ne "Daikirai" nante USO demo iwanai kedo "Daisuki" datte USO nanka ja iwanai kara ne Aenai toki sae kimi wa Nani mo kangaeru yoyuu mo nai kurai Kono kokoro wo hitorijime ni surun dakara I can`t stop my love for you Futatsu no ai ga hanarete shimawanai you ni Hitotsu ni daitete Soredemo fuan na yoru wa Otozureru mono dakara ne Sonna toki wa GYUtto Oogesa ni dakishimeteite Kakegae no nai mono Kimi ga takusan koko ni kureta Dakedo nani yori mo ichiban Kakegae no nai mono wa kimi nan da I can't stop my love for you Futari katatta mirai ni Kimi to no ibasho ga aru you ni Oh baby I can:t stop my love for you Kimi no subete ni natte ne tsunaida te shinjite Aruite yuku to chikau yo Kanji I can't stop my love my love for you 二人語った未来に 君との居場所があるように Oh baby I can't stop my love for you 君のすべてになってね つないだ手信じて歩いてゆくと誓うよ 二人の目の前なぞめき広がった 未完成な地図 でもとてもとても心動いた... どんな言葉並べてみても 語りきれない思い この愛がささやくよ愛しさの意味を I can't stop my love for you 二人歩むスピードは きっと同じはずじゃないからね 星も君の隣 この手が離れたときは 見失わないようにきっと迎えに来てね 大嫌いなんてうそでも言わないけど 大好きだって嘘なんかじゃ言わないからね 会えないときさえ君は何も考える余裕も無いくらい この心を独り占めにするんだから I can't stop my love for you 二つの愛が離れて しまわないように一つに抱いてて それでも不安な夜は訪れるものだからね そんなときはギュッと大げさに抱きしめていて かけがえの無いもの 君がたくさんここにくれた だけど無いよりも一番 かけがえの無いものは君なんだ I can't stop my love for you 二人語った未来に 君との居場所があるように Oh baby I can't stop my love for you 君のすべてになってね つないだ手信じて歩いてゆくと誓うよ Category:Opening Themes